Raider Kids
Profile The Raider Kids are first introduced during the mission Meet Raider Kids - Part 1. After that, they pop in every now and then during the story line. They are also kids in Taos' tribe. They have also seemed to take a liking to Zoey after she gave them cookies. During the mission Surmountable Odds, and a few missions afterward you control The Kids driving their own custom Mini Tank. Biography The Raider Kids are from Warlord Gantas' Raider Tribe. Though Z2Live has not revealed which child is which, they have been dubbed names by suitability of their given names. Daro, the girl with the pigtails and a teddy bear and heart sticker on her mask, is, judging by the picture, about six years old. Taro, the boy with the black hair, he is approximately seven years old. Yaro, the child behind Daro and Taro, wears his hood up. They continually help Zoey with her inventions at the Outpost. In the mission "Party, With Animals", they try to help boost the morale of the people dwelling at the Outpost. After making cookies and decorations, they go to the Raider Training Camp, where they are attacked by sandworms. After you defeat the 2 groups of sandworms, the Raider Kids head back to the Outpost. It turns out though that they thought "decorations" meant animal heads, and when they tried to shoot a Mammoth, they crash into a couple of tents full of Raiders. This begins the mission, "A Party Never Goes Unpunished," where you fight armies of animals and Raiders combined, though Perkins, Ramsey, Zoey, Floyd and the Raider Kids help repel them. Lt. Morgan then forbids anyone in the Outpost to try to boost morale of the workers, saying it always leads to disaster. They also help infiltrate the Silver Wolves base, New Haven. Zoey and the Raider Kids oversee the excavation and the construction of the underground tunnel into the city that would rescue the citizens being used as human shields. They later put on disguises and enter into the city so they can start building the tunnel from the inside. Meanwhile, Ramsey causes a diversion so they can get in. Personality Like most kids, the Raider Kids are excitable and enthusiastic about pretty much everything. They are prone to bursts of rapid speech, sometimes veering off onto unimportant but amusing tangents. They share Zoey's love of building dangerous things with no consideration for risks or consequences. Combat When in combat, the Kid's Mini Tank is similar to that of a ranked up Mini Tank, with higher HP and similar damage. In comparison with other NPC units, the Kids are a useful asset in lower missions, with the added benefit of having armor and explosive damage, albeit low. Trivia * The 3rd Raider kid, is dubbed Yaro. Interestingly enough, this is referenced in a mission. (at one point the Raider Kids Wiki page said that the names of the Raider Kids were Taro, Daro and Karo (when the mission is completed, Zoey says, "Wait, who's Karo?") Gallery Category:NPCs Category:Vehicles Category:Hero Units Category:Allies